Eternal Frost Continues
by Exodus 00
Summary: Hey.. If u read Eternal Frost (The first four chapters) Then you should have a good idea what it is about.If you haven't read it, I advise you to so you understand the new chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 5

Pipin' Cold

"Hey,wait guys..ugh...:moan:",Sailor Pluto had been buried in a pile of ice and snow,"Help me-Ah"  
She hesitated as she was stricken with a sharp back pain,"Help me up."

"Pluto,my gosh! We'd forgotten all about you..Please forgive us."Pleaded Neptune as she went to help  
Pluto up.

"Are you alright?"Asked Mercury.

"Yeah,I'll be fine,thank you."Pluto announced

The girls got situated and began to move forward towards the harsh yet enchanting brig.  
It was cold,but peaceful..well at least to Mercury.She had felt something she hadn't felt in a while..  
And that something was equality.As they walked on and she enjoyed the scene a brittle crash was heard.  
The whole Cavern shook.And suddenly an ice burg rose from the snow capped floor.  
...It was a rectangle shaped burg,standing atop its short side.There was something black inside..And that something  
had opened it's eyes.

"Shheeyaahii!",Screeched the creature as the ice burg began to melt into steam and boiling water.

"No..not this again!..Gr..!",Murmured Sailor Uranus as she positioned herself to fight.

The ice burg had stopped melting,for it was completely gone.The creature was just staring motionlessly at the  
Scouts.The Sailors watched in suspense.

:Wiggle: The Creature had wiggled..and then it jumped , about 13 feet into the air and landed on its lanky  
legs.

"Hello my lovelies!",It said with a smile,"My name is Peta, and I'm a Pipore"

(Pipore-A black,tall,lanky creature with big lips. It is born with a pipe A flut-like instrument and learns secret melodies  
that have incredible power over mere beings,and things.When it is full grown It's pipe obtains one of two symbols embedded  
On it's neck. If A Pipore Has a Pipe with a shut eye, the Pipore has a wicked soul. If it has an Open eye,The piper is pure and  
Good)

"Blartdb!" Blurted the creature as it blasted The Sailors with a ball of nega energy.

Luckily the scouts moved out of the way.

"Can you handle this!..Uranus World Shaker",Again the spark of light had been grasped by the scout as she spun around increasing it's energy  
And then slammed it on the ground as it Flew towards the Monster."

"Song Of Coercion Denial!"Peta had yelled these words and began playing a tune on his Pipe,  
Uranus' attack was about to hit him but somehow it exploded and harmed him not.

"Silly girl,you cannot merely attack me with such weak blasts..Hmmph Haha.. I cannot believe that one of you  
are what the queen is looking for! Ha! There must be some sort of mistake.You are pathetic",The piper stated.

"Mercury Ice Bubbles Pluto Deadly Scream!..Freeze!"Chanted Mercury and Pluto at the same time as their attacks collided into one  
Giant Planet of Ice and shadow bubbles.

The Piper Leaped out of the way and comley chanted,"Harmony Of Changing Wind!",With that he played a tune and the Attack of the 2 sailors were split  
in two and sent back fast at the to hosts.

Pluto and Mercury had been frozen solid...by purple ice,

"Great,two more pathetic wanna be warriors to go.Well girls, what do you got in store for me?HAhahaha!"

"..Alot more than you think you slime."Calmly stated Neptune."Okay,Uranus, let's show him what nobody has seen,  
Let's show him our new attack"

"This should be interesting",Mocked Peta

Uranus and Neptune stood back to back about 5 feet away from each other.Neptune's arms had been spread out and upward.  
While Uranus' were spread straight out.Then they both clasped their hands together as if they were about to pray.  
A Sea Green light of energy appeared to be struggling to break away from Neptune's clasp,and A brownish Orangish one for Uranus.  
The both slowly opened their arms revealing the small orbs of energy and then they backed into each other waving their arms  
majestically as energy flows dripped from one hand to another.They got in a pose,Stealth like.The orbs were at each one's shoulder  
Hovering above..They had complete control.

"Uranus World Shaker! (at same time) Neptune Deep Submerge!"Chanted the Sailor Scouts as both of their energy balls went into one another and got slightly bigger,  
they swung their arms with the orbs as if playing jump-rope ,and then it appeared as if they swung the rope towards the Piping Monster,  
And the small orb speeded rapidly towards Peta the Pipore.

He smiled and whipped his pipe out,but it was too late, the orb had went through him and exploded on it's way out.Warm energy from the blast  
Caused the frozen scouts to melt and become fully conscious,but dissy.

"How was that one ,amatuer?",Said Uranus with an attitude.

"Not so tough when both our attacks hit you together,are you?",Bragged Neptune

"...Ugh! ... ARGgg, you may think you are strong but that merley confused me ..Fwahaha! anyway this  
isn't over, I shall warn the queen of your comitmant and share with her,your flaws.Fwahahaha!But,just so  
This cannot happen again I'm taking a little something along with me...Ha!",the fureous Pipore began to play his flute.

"Translation Captivation!", When he finished the tune he had dissapeared..

"We have to catch up to him and destroy him!",Uranus proclaimed.

"I agree",Ami said

All seemed well for now,until Neptune tried to move...the tune was activated...the words... "Captivation"..she was being  
Captured..(But what could Translation have to do with this?) A bragade of hail , rain and steam poured from nowhere and froze her...as she sunk into the ground..

"Michelle,No!",Uranus was angered...


	2. Blessing Of The Sailor Scouts

Chapter 6

Blessing of the Sailor Scouts

The girls walked on , running almost into the deep,dark,dreary tunnel.

They had to take down a few Ice-Bats and Frost Bytez here and there ,

But nothing too bad.

(Ice-Bat- A small bat that bites with the power of ice)

(Frost Bytez-A Snow wolf that is only 4 feet in height.It uses it's ice cold claws to

slash at it's enemies and freeze their blood. It also can use its "Arctic Howl" to freeze,and then smash an enemy

to pieces.)

"I wonder where we are going.",Ami said with a tone of inocence as if she were on a road trip with her

family ,and they were taking her to a surprise.

And what a surprise it will be...

Glungdge

"What was that?",Uranus questioned in a pitiful voice.Self pity that was.

She hadn't felt like she was alone ever.. she's always had Neptune by her side...

Well ever since she discovered her powers..but without Michelle, it just doesn't feel the same.

And that is why she is determined to find her,and destroy her Captivators.

"Hey look! I see something.",Said Sailor Pluto relievingly.

Suddenly it was not dark anymore,And infront of the sailors were 2 giant steel doors.

Similar to the ones that lead the scouts to this doom...

The doors began to open,revealing Luminous Light.

...Once again, the girls felt themselves being sucked into a room... a room in which they

were not acustomed.

The light grew dimmer and soon they can see where they were.. and who was with them...

And to their surprise..Sailor Venus was was hanging from the ceiling in shackles and chains of glowing

Silver Color.She was not the only thing in this room,no.Standing under neath her next to the Plasma

She was hanging over,was a Plasma Faerie!

(Plasma Faerie-A monster that is capable of destroying steel with one blast from it's mouth.Not a good

Looking creature as the word "Faerie" would make you think.. This beast wich starves for revenge on the

Gods of the world for making it unelegant, will stop at nothing to perform its duties.)

"You will die now!",Yelled the Plasma Faerie as it spit a huge ball of plasma at the Scouts.

They were hit and scattered about the floor.Pluto stood up.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!",Song the angry but elegant Worrior as smoke twisted and turned from the Garnet Orb atop Pluto's rod and the bright purple-red globe of energy formed from the orb and took the shape of a planet. She brought it in front of her and blasted it at the enemy once again"

The blast of energy sped towards the Faerie yet the faerie had enough time to reach her tongue out and snatch Pluto's rod,and then

she brought it to her mouth and swollowed it , then she was hit the the Deadly Scream.

The Plasma Faerie had survived the blast.

She raised her mouth towards the top of the tavern and then shreiked "Plasma Deadly Scream!"

With that a planet shaped Ball of Plasmic Energy Had formed instantly atop her face,then she swung forward and

it launched towards Pluto.

Pluto was in shock... she was in a daze as the Blast neared her.

Kaboom!

There was a huge time consuming flash of light, Ami could not see a thing of what happened.

A minute or two after he attack, the light had cleared and Pluto was standing still...

Uranus was unconscious...She had jumped infront of the attack, she was tattered and torn..

An outburst of "Plasma Deadly Scream!" Had been heard as a ball of glowing Plasmic Energy headed for Pluto.

This time she got out of the way.

"Mercury, I am sorry but,without my rod I am useless.",Pluto appologized.

"Plasma Deadly Scream!Hahaha!",Screeched the faerie.

Again a plasmic blast was headed Pluto's way.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!",Sailor Mercury had yelled those words as a drop of water coressed her mind ,body, and soul and the flows of sparkling

water Spiraled upward around her and formed a ball of aquatic magical energy in her hands . She spun around and flung her arms opened and

launched the attack!

The faerie tried to evade the attack,but it was too late. The faerie had been frozen and the plasma blast deteriorated.

Sailor Mercury slowly approached the frozen being.It's eyes were looking directly into hers.

"You've hurt my friends..and for that You will pay,"Said the scout with a loss of breath,"Hi-yah!"

Mercury went to punch the head off of the faerie but the second her fist touched it's face...it unleashed a scream and exploded.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"screeched the faerie.

An overplowing explosion of plasmas energy had grown and then shrunk down into the form of the faerie.

Sailor Mercury was lying on the ground in pain and in tears.The beat up girl could no longer sustain consciousness,

Pluto watched in horror.

"Plasma Bubbles Blast!",The faerie had absorbed an attack of Sailor Mercury's...

An array of plasma blasts had been released and were speeding towards Sailor Pluto.

"Hahaha,Now you DIE!",the faerie yelled.

Odly enough,Pluto just stood up (she fell from the explosion) and calmly looked at the faerie with tears in her eyes..

She raised her hand into the air and chanted "Pluto give me will.Pluto,give me honor.Pluto give me power!"

The plasma bubbles came crashing down by the dozen. The Faerie could not see what was happening,but she was sure of a victory.

Finaly when the booms and bangs had stopped... She was shocked to see the shadow of Sailor Pluto within a white energy.

The white energy faded away,exposing Sailor Pluto and the light purple(ish) glow around her.The plasma bubbles were now glowing violet.

"The power of Pluto compells you."Whispered the scout as she pointed her finger at the faerie.

The bubbles began to fly towards the monster.

Crash,Scream,Bang,Boom!

When they were all done exploding, the faerie was angry.Foriouse is more the word.

"Listen here you putred scum!",The faerie said,"I will kill you!"

The Faerie sped towards Pluto with a burning passion of hate.It was in such a rush that it hadn't noticed that Pluto

Had her rod back.. one of the bubbles weren't bubbles at all.. it was a transplanted clutch,wich can go into something and take out a source of enerygy..

Such as a swallowed rod.

Pluto raised the rod with he Gormet Orb attop of it ,and when it was in mid-air she spoke,"Pluto Chronos Cylcone!"

Wind from within the shadows suddenly began twisting around her whole body as though it were a tornado.The wind then headed towards

the faerie and once it got there,the struggling faerie was sucked into the cyclone and sent to another world.. a world of evil.

When the raging winds had stopped The chains and shackles that bided Sailor Venus had unraveled as she slowly hovered to the ground.

Both Uranus and Mercury had awoken...

Suddenly there was an enormous crash..like an explosion.

The room had turned to ice... it was an ...Illusion...


End file.
